Trouble and Strife
by MadSockRabbit
Summary: When people in the wizarding world go missing, the remaining death eaters are immediately suspected. But when Harry Potter finds out the truth, it is far from anything they could have ever imagined! Collab story - R&R Please :D


It was chaos at the Ministry. For a long time, they had not had to deal with disappearances. Since Voldemort had gone, the wizarding world was at peace once more. But now, it felt like old times. He had been in his office when the first news came, the new intern rushing in with a report. People were disappearing once more, and the latest had been the Malfoys. He was the most experienced in the department and had the task of the first expletory mission.

Although Malfoy Manor had only been left for a couple of days, it already looked abandoned. The books left in piles around the corridors were mismatched and slightly dusty. The house-elf had died many years ago, and the cleaning now fell to the inhabitants. Unfortunately, this part of the house had been in dis-use since the end of the war so now looked derelict. The only part of the corridor that was reasonably clean was a small locket, ornately decorated.

It sent unexplainable shivers down Harry Potter's spine as he moved closer to the offending object, signalling the two juniors flanking him to follow. His wand poised, he cautiously moved forward. Suddenly, a sucking sensation overpowered Harry and he felt the world spin from under his feet.

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

Artemis Fowl II leaned back in the leather- bound chair in his father's study, watching the various computer screens intently over steepled fingers. The current endeavour was going perfectly to plan, or so he believed. The fairy, Captain Short, was currently residing in his custom-made cell, with her back to the camera that he'd so cleverly positioned in the top right hand corner of the room. After all, a kidnapping would be pointless if one was unable to watch the imprisoned suffer, as being his prodigious self, he was dissatisfied with merely waiting for the ransom money to arrive.

For no obvious reason, the basement surveillance monitor scrambled, and Holly's image disappeared into a blackened blur. Typing furiously in a vain attempt to regain the picture, Artemis failed to notice the figure arrive of its own accord into his study until a loud crash was heard, sending computer parts flying. Artemis turned furiously; ready to scold Juliet for her inane clumsiness, having been already distracted from his work earlier that day. "How many times must I say that I don't want tea right-" Once the boy had turned fully, he was greeted not by the insufferable maid, but a dark haired man, probably middle aged by the look of him, brandishing a rather useless stick. It was rather pathetic, indeed.  
><strong>HARRY'S POV<strong>  
>Harry landed with a bang, sending odd looking plastic bits everywhere. He already had his wand held in front of him, having not moved from the position he left Malfoy Manor in. Harry found he was staring directly at a raven haired boy, denying the offer of tea, wherever that came from.<p>

"It's just as well, seeing as I don't have any," Harry replied drily.

After a moment of hesitation, the boy replied "And who might you be? You can stop pointing that pathetic stick at me, it's a rather futile endeavour, don't you think?"

Harry quickly realised this boy was a muggle, and hid the wand up his sleeve, but not letting go completely.

The boy narrowed his eyes, as if trying to work something out.

"And how, may I ask, did you manage to surpass the security cameras undetected?" He asked, mimicking the man's tone.

Harry ignored him, turning his back on the boy, trying to work out how on earth he ended up here, or wherever here was. He had suspicions that it had something to do with the locket. However, the important thing right now was how to get back. The locket seemed like a portkey, although he had no idea why anyone would want to send him here, of all places. Involved in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the boy push a concealed button under his desk.

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

If he was honest with himself, the first thought that came to mind was certainly not calling Butler for assistance, but Artemis had acted on impulse after the stranger shunned him completely. He was understandably shaken by the peculiar turn of events, and still hadn't a clue of why an assumingly British male had simply appeared within the walls of Fowl Manor. He also found it undoubtedly disturbing that the man had apparently hijacked the advanced security system that he himself had installed only weeks prior to this event.

At that moment, Artemis was forced out of his thoughts by the door crashing open and the familiar voice of his bodyguard permeating the room. Being a trained professional, Butler had come equipped with a small shotgun concealed within the folds of his Hugo Boss blazer. He immediately noticed the rather odd individual who looked as though he'd just arrived from a fancy dress party. Stepping forward quickly with surprising agility for such a burly man, Butler held the gun to his face.

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry gripped his wand a little tighter when the large suit-clad man entered the room. The man seemed to survey him for a couple of seconds, before reaching into his blazer and pulling out a gun, holding it to Harry's forehead. Quick reactions born of Quidditch and Auror training, Harry pulled his wand out of his sleeve, and pointed it at the man threatening him with the gun.

"And so the mighty LEP send a baboon brandishing a stick to aid Captain Short. You do know that, incidentally, Butler could kill you a hundred different ways without the use of his armoury." Artemis gloated, rising boldly from his chair, "But I'm sure one would be quite sufficient."

Harry merely glared at the boy, annoyed at his impotence. He didn't have any idea who the LEP or Captain Short were, but now was not the time for questions. Harry just needed to get out of there. Abandoning all pretence of lacking magical abilities, Harry span on the spot, attempting to disapparate. However, half- way through, the man Harry assumed was Butler, grabbed hold of him. Despite possessing strength himself, he had no chance against this man. Harry was about to stupefy Butler when he pointed the gun at him again. Harry rolled his eyes. Silently, he pointed his wand at Butler and non-verbally uttered the spell "Stupefy." The loud crash could be heard throughout Fowl Manor as Butler fell to the floor. Harry nodded to himself – he could organize an Obliviator team later to deal with this.

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

Feeling not quite as cocky as before, Artemis found himself in the middle of a crossfire between his butler and the stranger, who's holly (as he presumed) stick had spurted a streak of red light at his employee and for the first time he found himself defenceless. Unsure of what to do, or whether or not Butler had been killed, he simply stood there in utter disbelief. For once, he realized that he didn't have a snappy retort to throw at the stranger. Opening his mouth, he expected his prodigious mind to take over, though nothing arrived. To prevent himself from sounding like a gormless idiot, he said the first thing that came to mind, "I can do magic too, you know." He stated simply, with an unmistakable tremor in his voice, and was instantly appalled by his pitiful response.

The stranger raised an eyebrow in disbelief behind rounded glasses. "Well. By all means show me, then."

**A/N: So there's the first chapter Hope you like it. This story is a collab between MadSockRabbit and MadSockMonkey. Yaay! R&R Pleeeeassee :D**


End file.
